Much Better
by shiroi-miko
Summary: <html><head></head>And he lay there, freezing his bitmap, trying to pinpoint the sound that would help keep him sane for the microseconds to come.</html>


_I have recently been recaptured by this wonderful series and, though it seems to be but a far-off memory to __many, I hope against hope that it will make a comeback and get more of the praise it deserves. I guess you could say that this is my contribution to the revival, as small as it may be. What can I say, I prove my love through brain-fluff and cosplay; it's just how I roll._

_Reviews are always welcome and much appreciated!_

Another cycle, another system and still no ports to the net. The usual, one may begin to say.

Enzo tried to push that thought away and actually get some sleep. For all he knew, the next game could take them home and it wouldn't do for him to be too offlined to win it. He pushed Glitch back safely under his makeshift pillow and pulled the cover tighter around himself in a vain attempt to get comfortable.

He had come to realize during his travels that not all systems were like Mainframe.

Some were bigger, some smaller; some richer, some poorer and some downright nastier. Although, mostly, he noticed how a lot of them lacked one rather significant thing, in his opinion: a Guardian.

That fact alone tended to lead to systems bearing the scars of many lost games and destroyed sectors. He did what he could to help, but it seemed to be getting steadily worse every time they came to a new system. This one was no exception.

They had landed at the border between two sectors. While one was running smoothly, albeit quietly, the other was a shadow of the life it shouldered.

After some exploring and mending a few tears, they had yet to meet anyone in the streets, so opted for finding shelter in a safe, but abandoned building in what resembled a once ritzy part of town. Now it was late into the night cycle and Enzo found himself wishing they'd picked a less sombre place to stay.

Nightmares were a regular occurrence for the young guardian, but that night he was plagued by a general sense of unease that refused to let him log off. Seeing no other remedy to his restlessness, he sighed, trying to relax enough to pinpoint the sound that would keep him sane for the microseconds to come.

He found it in the form of the slow, lulling breaths of his companion.

It was a lot better than counting pixels as far as Enzo was concerned. Whenever he couldn't get to sleep, he always came back to the hours-old trick of listening to AndrAIa, hoping to bring his core-com down to the same slow rhythm that would allow him to at least doze for a millisecond or two. Despite her being on the other side of the small room, the sound soon filled his tired mind.

Although he didn't possess her remarkable hearing, he could tell she wasn't quite asleep by the shorter intakes of air and the occasional repositioning of her limbs to get more comfortable. Recognizing the signs, he suddenly wished she was as awake as he was. He knew it was a selfish thought, but he couldn't help wanting to hear her voice, that reassuring proof that she was still there and everything would be better in the morning light. His conscience stopped him from disturbing her…

When he heard her turn over, though, the childish part of his mind acted out on its own.

"AndrAIa?"

"Hmm?" she answered sleepily from what was left of the twin bed on the other wall.

He fumbled for something to say that wouldn't sound too obviously random.

"…you aren't cold, are you?" he asked, feeling completely basic. He still aimed to put the most genuine concern into his voice, which she seemed to pick up on.

"No, I'm fine, Guardian."

There it was again. _Guardian_. She'd been calling him that an awful lot lately, as though it had become her favourite pet name for him… or maybe she had just taken her habit of humouring him to a whole new level. He doubted it.

"Oh, okay… that's good then," he said lamely and silence reclaimed the room.

It was a few nanos before he heard it lifted by his companion's soft, almost musical tone.

"Are _you_?" she queried, a hint of teasing laced into her low-spoken words.

He froze, his back still turned to her. He hadn't thought she would call him on that. He had hoped that would be the end of their would-be conversation, yet here he was, far too proud and stubborn to fess up on his real motives.

What was he supposed to say? He was cold? He was anxious? He was just plain _scared_? Here he was, at 1.4, still hoping to be coddled so he could sleep… that and he was freezing his bitmap under the flimsiest excuse for a blanket this place had to offer. How could he hope to keep up his newly accessed 'tough guy' act if he gave into his insecurities like this? No, silence was his best option at this point because, although he could live with keeping said insecurities from his friend, he wasn't prepared to flat out lie to AndrAIa.

_She'd probably see right through that, anyway,_ he thought morosely.

He'd been lost in his tumultuous train of thought for a bit too long, it would seem, seeing as the next thing he knew there was a hint of extra weight covering his huddled form.

AndrAIa stood close by—watching, but mostly listening—as Enzo's breathing seemed to stop altogether for a nano. She knew she'd made the right call when his form relaxed ever so slightly, but still remained quite rigid under the added cover. Before he could open his eyes and turn, she quickly held up one corner of the double layer and slipped underneath it, next to him.

The tension didn't abate from his frame, more like it grew, but Enzo rolled onto his back nonetheless to better get a glimpse of his night-time visitor. AndrAIa took the opportunity to wrap both her smaller arms around one of his and rest her head on his shoulder. He had questions burning in his one good eye, but she snuggled deeper into his warmth and they faded along with his remaining stiffness.

"That's much better."

It was unclear to him whether that statement related to his comfort or hers, but he liked to believe she had meant both.


End file.
